User talk:Tiololo
Talk dirty to me ' And don't forget to sign it.' Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/R page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 15:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 08:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Please don't add pages to deleted categories. Here I refer to 'Death', which was deleted a while ago: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Death --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 08:02, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story; it's against the rules. If you really want your story back so badly, make a case on deletion appeal instead. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:53, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: No problem. I just saw it was floating to the left a bit and decided to fix it up, since it makes the page look horribly ugly. P.S. For your custom signature, it would be helpful to include a link to your profile for easier communication. To make the code work, put this in the custom sig box: Rinskuro13 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:09, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :If you put that code in the custom signature box in (make sure "I want to use wikitext in my signature" is checked first), it should display the signature and time stamp when you type four tildes. (Note that three tildes ONLY displays the signature, so that might have been what you did.) :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:41, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Gave him/her a followup message. Just Finished! I know you asked for narrative advice, but in all honesty, there is little I can give at this point. You're considerably better than I am at the 1st-person perspective. I can't really offer anything other than making your future stories a little bit ''shorter if possible- both stories were excellent, but I feel they could be slightly shortened. Also, when you are separating a single sentence from a paragraph, do so very sparingly, and I advise against that entirely if you are writing from 3rd person. CassistRabbit (talk) 22:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit You're Welcome. I think you could ask an admin to critique it, and mention the fact that I think your sequel was Suggested Reading worthy. See what they think. If you're going to read something of mine, at this point, I'd rather have your input on my latest WW post ''(Should I Use This Plot? NSFW) It's an idea for my next story, so if you don't mind relatively NSFW content, let me know if I should change anything about the idea. Thanks in advance, CassistRabbit (talk) 23:14, June 30, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Friendly Message OK, I get it. I'm sorry if I offensed you too, I misunderstood. I hope we can get to know better properly :) *hendshek* FrenchTouch (talk) Yay! I hope so :) But don't worry, I know that the chat isn't a massive chatroom and that it has big problems. When I'll have ideas, I'll contribute, be sure of that :D FrenchTouch (talk). Bloody Snow prequel Idk if you remember, but you read a story of mine, Bloody Snow and I'm working on a prequel for it right now. I've posted a part of it on Workshop, would you please check it out? Here's a link: White World Sykokillah (talk) 15:33, July 15, 2014 (UTC) White World Thanks for all the feedback. The legible thing was a mistake, dude, I typed that in by accident, so don't laugh too much; I know what it means -_- I agree with you on the short sentence thing, though. I have severe writer's block right now. The past-to-present thing was intentional. The writer didn't care much whilst remembering the events that took place. I agree with you on the paragraphing too, when I sit down to write, I'm like 'I'm gonna write paragraphs that are at least five lines long, har har har' but when I write 'em it's like this. (._.) The story is short because it isn't finished yet so double -_- Thanks for making sooooo many edits on it. Sykokillah (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2014 (UTC) M4R Please don't remove the M4R tag from stories, as only admins may remove it. If this happens again, I may have to issue a block. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:24, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Helpful template When marking a story for review, you can use this template at the top of the page that needs review: This helps us out when we're looking over the story by telling us what we should focus on. For example, the page you last put down for review, there were some wording, nor punctuation, and a really thin-spread plot, but I can't be sure what issue you found with the story. With that template, it'll help. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:06, April 6, 2015 (UTC) :No need to apologize, it actually helps that we have readers looking over stories and helping us do QC on them. The M4R template is a relatively new, but helpful creation. As for spinoffs, there are a number of older stories that are grandfathered in and are excluded from the spinoff rule. (For example, we have a 100+ poke pastas and Zelda stories despite the fact they are now on the blacklist) So really anything from before 2013 that is a spinoff is typically alright to stay on the site. That being said, if you come across a spinoff/blacklisted story that you feel is not good quality, don't hesitate to mark it for review. :The "delete now" template is more for stories that are spam, abysmal quality, or is a recently posted story that violates the blacklist. On a final note, I saw the message you left on Mystreve's page. He is unfortunately out at the moment, but if you're looking for feedback, I read Spider Cannibals and enjoyed it. My only real issue was the shortness of some of the entries as well as journal entries not being conducive to a more action-oriented story (It seems like a more passive method for telling a story). That aside, I enjoyed it when I read it back in June (did some minor edits too). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:37, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Unfortunately Steve is on a bit of a hiatus with RL issues. I hope he'll get everything together and come back soon. I will try to read the stories if you link them, but no promises on responding today as I just got in the door from work and I have a few other things to take care of before I have a bit of free time. Additionally if you are insecure about the overall quality of one of your stories, before posting it, you can submit it to the writer's workshop for feedback/assistance. In fact, last month's PotM started out there. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:01, April 6, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:13, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: As it is a series, and not a continuation, I might suggest reworking the second part, fleshing it out some, building, and differentiating it from the original (because when I read it, I assumed it was the same person as in the first one.) and giving it a new title. For example, I have a few stories that all have similar themes that are all joined under a series name, but have different titles. I understand the idea of the feeling of defenselessness while in a restroom, so I think it's an interesting idea, but numbering it (Public Toilet 1, 2, 3) seems to imply a continuation of the original story instead of using a motif (if that makes sense). It also allows for a little more creativity and helps identify stories from one another. As for the deletion reason, we unfortunately only have a few set reasons we can give when selecting an explanation. As your story wasn't spam, a spinoff, lacking story/content, the reason was likely subsumed under the quality standards reason. We can write in our own reasons, but we really don't have much space to go as in-depth as we'd like. I assume if you asked him, he would point out a lot of the things I covered in the deletion appeal as he had a good twenty-thirty minutes to look over the story as opposed to most Quality Standards deletions which are usually issued within five minutes of the story being posted. You can ask him if you want, but just know that he's probably a bit more busier than I am and might not give you a paragraph upon paragraph response due to the fact that he's also one of the few (beside me) that are attempting to make the site run smoothly. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:25, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :The title doesn't have to be a variant of "Public Toilet, Bathroom, etc" Try to think of titles that might grab the reader's attention or lines from the story that you enjoyed. Taking a quick look over the story again, maybe something like "The Note Slid Under the Door" , "Come out Now", "The Flickering Light" You can link the stories (As you did in Spider Cannibals and the sequel Return to Pennsylvania to let readers know it is a series. :Speaking of that, I re-read Return to Pennsylvania. I had done some minor edits back in June (Removing coding, minor punctuation.) I enjoyed the character development (focusing on the protagonist and Anne's relationship with callbacks) and liked how the story built on the premise of the original (Including the fates of the teenagers from the original.). On a side note: here's a template you can add at the bottom of a story to link to the previous/next entry to help ensure readers are going chronologically: :So on Spider Cannibals, you would put this: Hope that helps out a bit, let me know if I can help in any other way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:48, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Notice Sorry to have to inform you of this, but The Bund is a re-telling of the urban legend Birthmark (Which is already featured on this site.) Unfortunately we try to avoid having re-tellings or urban legends as they tend to accumulate. (We have a similar occurrence happen time-to-time with Licking and The Statue.) As such the page has been deleted. If you'd like a copy of your story, I can provide one for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, unfortunately every now-and-then we get a re-telling of a popular story that no matter how good its quality, we have to remove as it's already been posted and we try our best to avoid having duplicate/similarly plotted stories. They tend to accumulate and a few months ago, we had to delete four separate reiterations of Licking / Humans Can Lick Too posted by different users. :As for Ad Nauseam, Ad Mortem, Ad Infinitum; I originally had it in three separate sections, but users kept reading it out of order and commenting to that effect so I consolidated it into one page. As "Public Toilets" seems to be more of a collection of stories rather than a continuation of the plot, I think multiple pages linked in some way would be fine. You could consolidate them all on one page, but you may get the dreaded "TL;DR" comments (as a few novellas here have gotten). It's your choice in the matter, I have done it both ways and each way has its benefits and drawbacks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:19, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Advice The "M4R" category is an exclusive category, meaning it should be the only category for a story. (It is a method of quarantining stories until they can be fixed or it is determined they are not up to QS and don't bleed over into other categories/sections.) Please don't tag categories alongside "Marked For Review". In fact, when you put a story "M4R" it is helpful to either remove the currently tagged categories or put the categories in this template: If you feel like the story will likely be fixed and put back into circulation. Thanks for helping. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:52, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Categories Please note that categories like beings, monsters, ghosts, gods, animals, cryptids, etc are standalone as an entity cannot be both classifications. here is the category rules for clarification. I would also suggest looking over the definitions as places is fairly specific. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:42, April 10, 2015 (UTC) 1st Place I really liked your entry to my contest. You got 1st place. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BrianBerta/2_Sentence_Creepypasta_Contest Congratulations and keep up the good work. BrianBerta (talk) 12:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Banned You are being banned for one day for reuploading a deleted story. The contest guidelines stipulate that BrianBerta will be making a page for the winners as well as writing this on the main blog: "2) Post all of your stories in the comment section of this blog. DO NOT post your story anywhere else." Please read the rules and guidelines next time or ask if you have questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:47, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :No problem, the story is up by the way. Congratulations on taking first place. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: The story has been deleted, unfortunately I am just heading out the door for work so I don't have time to critique it. As for it appearing in search engines, it will likely link to the deleted page when they search the title, but after a few days it'll stop linking to the creepy pasta wiki page. (As of now it has the link to your page, but when you click on it, it goes to another story.with a similar title) Best of luck in the competition. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:21, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :I'd like to say that the quality of creepy pastas have risen over time, but we still have some ways to go before I'd call us a 'respectable form of literature' (Emp adjusts his monocle). That being said, I believe any literary site with users such as Banning, Humboldt, IGBTG, and yourself must be doing something right. I'd say any reference/experience is better than trying to go in without any. I wouldn't have gotten that video game project without my affiliation with the site so there's my two cents. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:52, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Yup, I talk about my side project a little here in Koromo and my contest blog (in the rewards section). It's an interesting opportunity and I really can't wait to see how the game turns out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:41, May 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Review Request Thanks for the compliments. I will give your stories a read, although it may take some time. I estimate that next week I will have a review up on your first story and maybe your second one. But after that it's exam time for me and I'll probably be unable to give a proper review for some time. But I'll get to it eventually, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 10:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up Yeah, I noticed that too. Since only an admin can delete the page or remove either of those two templates, it will simply have to remain that way unitl one of the admins addresses it. Thanks for the heads up though! Banningk1979 (talk) 17:26, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Dirty Talk Now that I have your attention :P I was wondering how you changed the wording on your signature. I'd normally just hit the edit button and look at the coding, but I can't do that in this instance. Doom Vroom (talk) 17:48, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! So, like this: Doom Vroom [[User talk:Doom Vroom| ' I'm going to be popular' ]] I'm curious though, how do I get my posted time to stay and is there a way to make it permanent so that I don't have to manually type it each time? Doom Vroom (talk) 17:57, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Saw your other message, I understand now. Thank you :) Doom Vroom (talk) 17:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :::I got it figured out, here it is: [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 18:09, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'd put you on a stool so that you'd be high, but I wouldn't want to see a drunk cat fall off :P [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:15, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Rollbacks Rollback is essentially a junior admin, I guess that's the easiest way to put it. We can rename pages, remove previous edits, hence the name Rollback, and we also get these awesome neon green user names...lol. Typically when the admins are looking for their next candidates to promote to admin, they look through the rollbacks first, since we have experience with more complex editing and such. The Showcase Mod is just an additional duty I volunteered for. It allows me to move or delete entries into the Writer's Showcase that don't meet the guidelines for being theer. If you're interested down the line in getting user rights, such as rollback, check out this page, as it will give you an idea of the expectations. Promotion Guidelines If you have any other questions, feel free to reach out. Banningk1979 (talk) 18:24, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, I've just updated that guidelines page slightly, with regards to how RfAs are submitted, so you may want to check that again. Additionally, you should take a look at the requirements for each right. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:32, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::All of our administrators are (currently) conforming to our inactivity guidelines - they have notified us of their absence and have good reasons for being inactive. We have, quite recently, had to have a discussion between ourselves about admin inactivity, which resulted in one admin temporarily stepping down, and another being demoted. This was after around 4 months of inactivity. ::Rollbackers don't have to be as active as admins, but if they're going to not be on for more than a couple of weeks, it's generally preferable that they let us know first. We will always contact staff in advance before a demotion takes place, and even if they fail to become active after that, we will only demote after great consideration. ::All work on the wiki is volountary, and rollbackers shouldn't be worrying about having their rights removed, as long as they let us know before going inactive for long periods and do good quality edits when they are available to do so. :: | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:42, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Re:Sig Colors Geniuses think alike. I went with purple because I liked it and then I figured yellow would go good with purple (I nearly went with red, but I didn't want to be mistaken for an admin). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 18:45, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 19:04, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Lookin' fancy! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:28, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Colors Yeah, it's for classification purposes, so that newer users can easily identify members of staff if they should have questions or concerns. Admins have orange names and B'crats have red. Just keeps things running smoothly. Banningk1979 (talk) 21:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) re Thank you :) I have been wondering how to get that right, and now I know :D Hope you have a marvelous day and, thank you for your writing it is awesome. AzChe (talk) 06:35, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Sig I'm currently at work, but I would check your signature page and see if you left those tildes there and it's just being added at the bottom each time. As I never really sat down and worked out signatures, I'm not to sure. You can ask Underscorre who has a fancy sig like yours. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:33, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: A Query about a pasta The intentioned meaning I had of the story was the mother's killer being the entity in the forest. When the boy skidded off the rock in the forest. And the note being written by the entity as well. I don't remember a baseball being part of that pasta... « tentious» 21:47, May 30, 2015 (UTC) No problem I'll check it out today and give you some feedback. Banningk1979 (talk) 19:02, June 2, 2015 (UTC) For sequels The best way to plot link sequels in my opinion is to find that good, soft ending for each installment. No really a cliffhanger so much as a soft ending, something that will give the readers a satisfying story, a good tie up ending but something that still leaves the reader really thristy for the next installment. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:54, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Well, if the twist is his wife has a knife or something.. .. in her hand then I got it. Is there something I'm missing? (love the picture of the cat with the Jameson bottle btw) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 18:14, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I got it HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:41, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Why thank you so much, I really appreciate that. :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:56, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hey, it looks like you've broken your blog... Try going to and seeing if you can create a new blog post to add to it, to see if it appears. For future reference, you don't edit your blog listing directly, you go to the second link and create a blog through that. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:05, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Mo money, mo problems I believe I don't need winners to have a bank account/paypal account. I think I am able to send it to people as long as they have an email. We'll see, but if there are issues, we can work them out as we come to them. The judging hasn't started yet so I can't say how your entry is fairing. Semicolon closing parenthesis EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:16, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Don't Worry I haven't forgotten about your stories. It is just that I received a ton of review requests over the past week, and I wanted to read your stories one after the other. I'm pretty sure I will be able to review the first two in the weekend. MrDupin (talk) 21:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :I've posted my review on your first story. The review of the second story might take a while though. I'll try to get to it during the week, but I'm not sure I'll have the time. MrDupin (talk) 17:42, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm not sure, handling a main character's death in first person is tricky. I think it may have worked if the last 'journal' part was written by someone else, recounting what happened during that time, like a report of sorts. MrDupin (talk) 14:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hullo Yeah, I just don't think it has much of a scare factor or much of a punch, to be honest. A second opinion should clear it up and maybe see something I don't see. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:01, June 15, 2015 (UTC) I knew what the punch was, but I'm not quite sure if it was delivered quite well enough in the short pasta form. Also, I don't think it is an incredibly effective punch. Could just be me. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:16, June 15, 2015 (UTC)